GARO: The Golden Twilight
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: When Monsters known as Horrors attack the Kingdom of Remnant, a freelance Huntsman and Makai Knight known as Nathan must fight these monstrous demons, and protect the world from evil. OCxWinter, RubyxDeath The Kid, JaunexPyrrha, RenxNora and so on.


Hi, everybody! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE34 here with a new fanfiction after a two year hiatus from FanFiction and deviantART. I'm now living in beautiful Coalgate, Oklahoma with my Auntie Jessica, my Uncle Mike, my grandma Jodee, and my little cousins, Jacob and Abigail, since my birth mother, Amanda, and her new boyfriend, Tyler, used and abused me to the point that I walked away from them forever, so now I'm starting a new life with relatives. Anyway, enough about me, I present to you _GARO: The Golden Twilight. _It's about my OC, Nathan, as the new Golden Knight Garo fighting Horrors in the Kingdom of Remnant, he also encounters other Makai Knights, some good, some evil, and Nathan also finds love in the form of Winter Schnee.

Keita Amemiya owns the GARO tokusatsu and anime franchise, I own Nathan Ralls/Golden Knight Garo, Simon Akela/Silver Fang Knight Zero, Brandon Stoker/Sky Bow Knight Gai, as well as the evil Makai Knight, Kyosei Kageyama/Dark Knight Kiba, RWBY is owned by the late Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth, Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Okubou, Buso Renkin and Rurouni Kenshin are both owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Toriko is owned by Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro, Fist Of The North Star is owned by Tetsuo Hara and Buronsan, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Death Note is owned by Atsushi Kosaka, Lance Kurogane and Warren Shirogane are the RWBY OCs of my freind, WOLFWATCHER12, so I'm giving him credit.

I own nothing else, enjoy, read, review, and NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS!

Narration By Zaruba

_**As long as there is light, there will always be darkness. There is always darkness in people's hearts. This is exploited by demonic monsters known as "Horrors". They possess Humans and Faunus alike with wicked souls housing lust, greed, hatred, and they prey on innocent Humans and Faunus with innocent souls. However, these monsters have one common enemy: The Makai Knights. Men donned in armor bestowing them with great strength to protect the innocent. The strongest Makai Knight was known as Garo, the Golden Knight. Leading these monsters was the King of Horrors: Gyanon, the "Fangs of Messiah". However, a group of Makai Alchemists separated Gyanon's power to ten Horrors so that it would be easier to defeat. They sealed Gyanon in the Edy Slate, and buried it. However...the ignorance of Man has brought it back.**_

The Present Day

Vale Museum, 12:00 PM

A night guard was busy locking the doors to the museum, and was about to walk home until he heard a crash

"What the hell was that!?" the guard blurted out, so he went inside of the museum to investigate, and he saw a figure in a cloak

"Hey, you! The bastard in the cloak!" said the guard "Hands where I can see 'em!"

The hooded figure walked towards the Edy Slate

"Keep away from that slate!" hollered the guard, drawing his gun "If anything happens to it, the directors will have my ass!"

The cloaked figure then drew a dagger, and stabbed it into the Edy Slate, causing it to crack, and spirits to flow from it

"Stop!" yelled the guard, about to shoot, but the hooded figure threw a dagger at him, spearing his heart and killing him

"This world will enter an era of terror at the hands of Gyanon, the King of Horrors." said the hooded man as he walked away

The slate crumbled to pieces afterwards

(Opening Song: "FIGHTING GOLD" by Coda)

(instrumental intro) It shows Zaruba, Olva, Jiruba, Silva, Goruba and Engetsu, as the logo appears

(**Yume wo shibaritsukeru ometai sadame no ishini marude oshitsubusarete**) It shows Nathan training with his Makai Blade, and then looking at a photo of himself as a baby with his late parents

(**Doko ni mo nigerarenai hitosuru agakinagara dakedo akiramenai**) It shows Jaune training as Stronghold Knight Gaia with the Gaia Sword cutting down trees while Lance Kurogane as Shadow-Cutting Knight Zoro is riding his Madou Horse, Getsui

(**Gareki no soko ni umoreta**) It shows Ruby training to be the next Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba as it shows Gyanon's "Four Horsemen", Kyosei Kageyama/Dark Knight Kiba, Light Yagami/Wicked Bones Knight Giru, Warren Shirogane/Darkness Knight Zex and Emmet Ebony/Obsidian Knight Zem

(**Kibou no kakeratachi**) It shows Rin, Komatsu, Lin, Bat, Mamiya, Yuria, Yang, Lucy, Maka, Kaoru, Tokiko, Pyrrha, Nora, Black Star, Tsubaki and L Lawliet in their Makai Alchemist attire

(**Hito kono te de utsuke dasu sa**) It showed Horrors ready to attack until Nathan, Brandon, Simon, Lance, Natsu, Naruto, Ren, Jaune, Toriko, Ruby and Kenshiro entered their Makai Knight forms

(**Sekai wo kaeru tame ni**) It shows Nathan as Garo, Brandon as Gai, Simon as Zero, Lance as Zoro, Naruto as Crow, Toriko as Giga, Kenshiro as Ouga, Ruby as Yaiba, Lie Ren as Roze, Jaune as Gaia, Natsu as Zen, Kazuki as Dan, and Kenshin as Zanga

(**FIGHTING GOLD jibun no michi wo**) It shows Gaia, Roze and Zero slashing through Horrors, Gai shooting arrows from his bow, Crow throwing shurikens while flying, Yaiba and Zoro slashing at foes, Giga and Ouga sweeping Horrors aside, Dan and Zanga sending Horrors flying, and Garo mowing down Horrors

(**Shinjita mono dake ga itsuka kagayakeru inochi no kagiri**) It shows Nathan as Garo riding Gouten, Jaune as Gaia riding Tenjin, Lance as Zoro riding Getsui, Ruby as Yaiba riding Akabane, Simon as Zero riding Ginga, Kenshiro as Ouga riding Tenkai, and Kazuki as Dan riding Hayate as they charge at Kyosei/Kiba, who is on the back of Raigou whereas Warren/Zex is on Senkaku and Emmet/Zem is on Raimei

(**Kami ni no sakarai tatakae tzusukeru fukutsu no tamaashi-tachi yo!**) It shows the heroic Makai Knights and Makai Alchemists against the villains as Nathan becomes Master Garo, and fights Kiba in a sword duel

(**FIGHTING GOLD!**) It then shows Nathan as Garo walking into the sunset as the light bounces off of his bright gold armor

Chapter One: CIGARETTE

Elsewhere, in a deserted alley, a buffalo based Faunus in a suit and tie was having a beer. This was Max Minos, the head of a crime organization composed of both Humans and Monsters

"With the cops cracking down on the unknown deaths, I'll be having fun." said Max "I'll be up to my horns in hookers with the Lien I'm rakin' in!"

Max inhaled some smoke from a Cuban cigar, and exhaled, but he ended up getting some ash on his shoes

"Goddammit." groaned Max as he bent down to clean his shoes

**"DO YOU WISH TO HAVE AN EVEN GREATER POWER?" **boomed a demonic voice

"Who's there!?" said Max as he drew his revolver

"**ALLOW ME TO GRANT THAT REQUEST."**

With that, Max was invaded from within by a demonic force

Meanwhile, a young man in his twenties was training. He had a clean-shaven youthful face, hazelnut brown eyes, chin length dark brown hair, and dressed like Raiga Saejima crossed with Leon Luis holding some kind of Chinese jian sword. This was Nathaniel Ralls, or just Nathan for short. He was a hybrid between a Human, an Equarnian, a Tamaranean, and a Zoanthrope. His parents, Jack Ralls, and Bayonetta, had been killed by an evil Makai Knight when he was eight years old, so he was living with his godfather/uncle-figure, Terra, a Keyblade Master and Makai Alchemist, he was evading pendulum like blades, and even deflected them all

Terra came hustling in

"Jeez Louise, Nathan!" said Terra "Can you be more gentle with those steel fangs, please? I just sharpened them."

Nathan faced Terra and then spoke

"If I were more gentle with them, I could've gotten hurt, Uncle Terra." said Nathan, sounding like Setsuna F. Seiei , as he faced his godfather

"Anyways, I have this letter from the Makai Senate." said Terra as he handed Nathan the letter

Nathan then took out his Madou Lighter, and lit the envelope on fire with green Madou Fire

"There is a darkness in the world of light in the form of a Horror named Cigarein." said Nathan "I must tend to this ordeal posthaste."

Nathan walked over to a small pedastal, and slid on a certain ring. This was Zaruba, Nathan's Madou Tool, Zaruba's appearance was just like in the shows

"Hey, Zaruba." said Nathan "We've gotten an order from the Makai Senate to exterminate a Horror."

_**"Alrighty then." **_said Zaruba _**"Let's get to it then, shall we?"**_

Nathan nodded and walked out the door

Elsewhere, in an abandoned alleyway, Max was cornering an orangutan based Faunus

"Please, have mercy on me!" wailed the unfortunate victim

"Sorry." said Max "All out of mercy."

The man then internally combusted from within, and Max inhaled the ashes

This was witnessed by none other than Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja from the Hidden Leaf village, and the bearer of the Phantom Knight Crow armor

"**What do you think, Naruto?" **rumbled a deep voice. This belonged to Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, who was sealed inside of Naruto by his father, Minato Namikaze, when he was little

"No doubt about it, Kurama." said Naruto, watching the whole scene with his binoculars "That man is the host of a Horror."

_**"Shall we exterminate it?"**_asked Olva, Naruto's Madou Tool

"Let's let Nathan have this one." said Naruto "After all, he _is _the current Golden Knight Garo."

Elsewhere, Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY, was training by herself. Secretly, she was chosen for the user of the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba armor since she's a scythe user

_"__**Oi, Red." **_said Engetsu, Ruby's Madou Pendant, Engetsu looked like Rosemon from Digimon Data Squad _**"How's it feel to enherit the Yaiba armor from your mom?"**_

"I'm still nervous about being the next Yaiba, Engetsu." said Ruby "I dunno if I can be a Makai Knight. My dad and sister are Makai Alchemists."

_**"You're just as strong as them." **_said Engetsu _**"You just gotta belive in yourself more."**_

"You're right. I gotta train even harder." said Ruby as she started doing push-ups

Meanwhile, Nathan was at his favorite pizza-place, Dante's Pizza Slayer. He was having a meat-lover's pizza with a cheese-stuffed crust, and a glass of blue raspberry lemonade to drink. Nathan had a big appetite, just like a Saiyan from Dragon Ball, yet his metabolism burned off more food than he ate, so he was always muscular. He was talking with Yang and Ruby's uncle, Qrow Branwen

"You ready to face that Horror, Nate?" said Qrow

"Yeah. I am." said Nathan as he got to his feet, left a nice tip for the waiter, and walked out of the resturant

Elsewhere, Max was walking down the street, planning on finding more victims

"That's as far as you go." said Nathan as he faced Max

"I'd like to see you try, boy." said Max as he fought Nathan in hand-to-hand combat, and then Nathan drew his Makai Blade, and stabbed Max in the gut before kicking him

"Goddamn Makai Knight...!" growled Max

"_**He's not just some **__**ordinary **__**Makai Knight."**_said Zaruba _"__**He's the new Golden Knight Garo!"**_

"GA-GARO!?" Max blurted out

"You can surrender, or you can be cut down." said Nathan "It's your call, bub."

"DAMMIT...!" growled Max "YOU'RE **PISSIN' ME OFF!"**

With that, Cigarein burst out of Max's body, looking like how he does in _GARO: Makai Senki_

**"I'll burn you to cinders and eat what's left!" **roared Cigarein

Nathan pointed his Makai Blade skywards, and traced a circle of light above his head before snapping it down, donning his armor

(Cue Garo: Carved Seal of Flames OST: "Leon Garo Shoukan")

Nathan's version of the Golden Knight Garo armor looked like the Saejima family varient. His helmet had vivid green eyes, and the Garoken was sheathed.

"Let's do this." said Garo as he calmly walked towards Cigarein

Cigarein fired a shot from his arm cannon at Garo, who calmly swatted it aside. Cigarein fired another shot, same thing

**"How is this even possible!?" **said Cigarein

"I'm the strongest Makai Knight." said Garo "I've never lost a fight against a Horror yet."

Garo slung the Garoken's scabbard at Cigarein's face, and it bounced off and sailed skywards

"Horror Cigarein!" said Garo "For tormenting innocent Humans and Faunus...I **will **cut you down!"

Garo then lunged forwards, and stabbed Cigarein in the heart, finishing it off.

Cigarein let out a screech, and then exploded

Nathan made the Garo armor disengage, turning back to normal

"Golden Knight Garo."

Nathan heard a voice similar to Yoshikage Kira from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable, and saw no one else but Dark Knight Kiba, looking like how he does in the first Garo tokusatsu

"Kiba." said Nathan, knowing that the evil Makai Knight was behind the deaths of his mom and dad

"You will die, and the bloodline of Golden Knight Garo will cease to exist." said Kiba

"I will stop you, Kiba! For justice!" said Nathan

"When we meet on the battlefeild, only **one **of us will be victorious." said Kiba as he teleported away

"Coward." said Nathan, as he ran into a man with blue hair and three scars on his right cheek, a young man with pink hair, a silver haired teen with blue eyes and wolf eyes on top of his head, and a black haired young man with purple eyes and bat ears on his head

"You must be the new Garo." said the blue-haired man "My name's Toriko, I'm a Gourmet Hunter and the current Beast Body Knight Giga."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." said the pink-haired young man "I'm a member of the Fairy Tail guild, and the current Flaming Knight Zen."

"I'm Simon Akela." said the wolf Faunus "I'm a Huntsman who is the current Silver Fang Knight Zero."

"My name is Brandon Stoker." said the bat Faunus "I'm the current Sky Bow Knight Gai."

"You're Makai Knights, just like me." said Nathan

"What you just saw was Kyosei Kageyama, the current Dark Knight Kiba. He used to be your father's pupil, but was considered mentally unstable for the title, so he was given the Kiba Armor by Gyanon, and cut down your family." said Kenshiro

"I never would've guessed my Pops would have a pupil who went rogue." said Nathan, facing the Man with Seven Scars

"We'll need all the help we can get to stop these Horrors." said Kenshiro

"Yeah. Exactly what I was thinkin'." said Nathan as he returned home

(end of Chapter One)

Next time on _GARO: The Golden Twilight_

Nathan/Garo-"Jaune has potential to become the next Stronghold Knight Gaia."

Cardin-"I know your secret, Arc."

Ruby-"Cardin's blackmailing Jaune. I just know it."

Jaune/Gaia-"I'll live up to my family's legacy as a Huntsman and a Makai Knight!"

Chapter 2: GAIA


End file.
